


Reunion

by Viridian5



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (movie)
Genre: Drama, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-11-12
Updated: 2000-11-12
Packaged: 2017-10-02 07:29:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Viridian5/pseuds/Viridian5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Now that Benny's a vampire, even the things that remain the same have changed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> Some things here have been adjusted to reflect the _Buffy the Vampire Slayer_ TV show canon.
> 
> The publicity stills provided by the wondrous Laura gave me the spur to start this.
> 
> This story doesn't run on [the Pike and Benny Stash series'](http://archiveofourown.org/en/series/269) idea of time and canon. That series is completely on the movie's idea of canon and actually (so far) mostly set in 1991 during their junior year, the summer, and their senior year, before they met Buffy. I figure they were introduced to her somewhere from March through May 1992. If you adjust the timeline for the TV show to 1997 and if they're part of the show canon, they met Buffy at a younger age years later than in the movie. (I forget if Buffy transfers to Sunnydale at the _beginning_ of her sophomore school year. Anyone? Bueller?)

Benny watched as Pike fought off the two remaining vampires in the alley. Pike had already dusted one of the three that had attacked him, but the other two tossed him around like a toy. He looked tired, but that could only be expected when he lived a daytime life and had to fend off vampires by night.

Buffy may have tossed him aside like trash before she left town, much like Pike had thrown Benny aside for her, but the vampires still saw Pike as connected to her. At first Benny had seen it as the proper punishment for Pike's betrayals and the pain he'd caused. The holy water in the face, the electrocution, the months of slow healing. The rejection in favor of some blond bimbo, which had hurt worst of all. However, watching Pike struggle through the last few nights had started to change Ben's mind against his will no matter how pretty Pike looked when he suffered.

Benny wanted to hurt him. Benny also wanted to pet him and keep him. Hard to reconcile the two, since Pike wasn't into pain. Still the urge to bend him, break him, remake him remained strong.

But reprogramming him was essential.

The heavy metal vampire struck Pike hard across the face, sending him spinning down to the sidewalk. Yet Pike still held on to the stake in his hand. As the vampire's grinning friend watched, ready to get involved, the heavy metal guy pulled back one steel-toed boot and prepared to kick....

Benny didn't even think to move forward or to shift into the new vampire face that had come after he'd healed. He just did them before he leapt at the vampire from behind and took him down. Smashing the head against the concrete a few times took the fight out of the bastard, and a stake to the heart finished things in a burst of dust. This other breed of vampire had made a few attempts on Benny's life (unlife?) too.

Pike took advantage of the other one's surprise to lunge up and stake him. Pike was still shaking the vampire's dust from his hair and trenchcoat when Benny stood and faced him. They stared at one another, each holding a stake.

Benny tried to ignore the blood on Pike's face from his split lip and paid attention to the variety of new and old bruises he saw on exposed skin. A bit of gauze wrap was visible around one wrist from where the coat cuff and a thick leather bracelet slid away. Dark circles under Pike's brown eyes gave some hint of how hard life had been for him lately. He still smelled wonderful, a scent made even better by the whiff of blood in it... and no, Benny was not going there. Pike had grown back the sideburns and lovepatch he'd shaved off for Buffy's school dance, returning him to a welcome scruffiness totally unlike the groomed, clean-shaven kiss-ass he'd made himself over into for Buffy. He now wore a cross along with the ever-present dogtags. And a new, wide, brown leather collar. It was probably just to protect his neck, but it made Benny purr to see it.

Which only made Benny ever more aware that he wasn't sure how he felt about Pike. For months his anger and need for revenge had kept him going, but this was _Pike_, co-conspirator, loved one, favorite sextoy. Benny kept feeling the urge to touch him even aside from wanting to suck him dry in every way possible. Besides, as usual for Pike, life had already delivered enough kicks to his gut that vengeance from Benny too seemed to be overkill.

It depended on Pike's reaction now.

"Did I do that to your face?" Pike asked. His low, hoarse voice sounded apologetic, while his eyes devoured Benny.

Benny let his vampire face fade. "It's something that started once I healed. You have no idea how much the _healing_ hurt, never mind the shit you did to me." He smiled at Pike's wince. "But I was different after it. Maybe it's something about Lothos being dead plus me getting fried and needing my whole body redone, but I'm some kind of halfway thing between what I was and the guys attacking you. I eat food if I feel like it, though I don't get hungry, and I've been getting horny again, so it looks like sex is possible, thank God. No more stupid pointed ears, and I don't have as much of a Klingon face as the guys you've been dusting. I can still float, though. I may even end up flying one of these days in a whole, cool 'death from above' thing." He was babbling. Not good. Damn Pike for being able to do this to him.

Fortunately, Pike didn't seem to be tracking very well either. "Do you... dust now?"

"Only one way to find out. Are you gonna stake me? I'd like to see you try."

"Ben...." Pike put his hand to the side of his face as if to cradle his head, but he kept a firm grip on his stake with the other. "I knew you got out of the dance and didn't tell Buffy."

"You left me! You rejected me, then burned me with holy water and fucking electrocuted me, and you want me to be grateful that you didn't tell Buffy to hunt me down and finish me off?"

"I didn't want to hurt you, but you had me by the neck and kept flinging me around!" It was good to see that fire in Pike's eyes again. "I don't want to be dead or undead; I fought too hard for too long to stay alive. You weren't exactly bothering to listen to me at that point, so I had to make my point in a stronger way. You sure as hell didn't seem like all of you was still in there." Pike's eyes flashed. "You're not even Benny! You're just some... _thing_ that's using his body!"

Gentle, gentle. Benny could get Pike good if he could only stay low-key and make slight moves forward. Pike had always had an abused animal's wariness and tendency to snap, but recent months seem to have made him worse. "I am Benny, but I'll give you the point about me going about bringing you in all wrong. I don't know what the hell Lothos had in his blood, but it made us all crazy motherfuckers. But I'm much better now. Buffy actually did me a favor taking him out." It was even true. A favor by giving him a return to his own brand of craziness and getting his libido back.

"Oh sure."

Those months had been so lonely without Pike and so quiet without the sound of his voice. Ben inched forward. "It was stupid to threaten and scare the hell out of you while somehow thinking all that would convince you to be a vampire with me. I'm much smarter than that. You know that."

Pike shook his head and took a step back. "I don't want to be a vampire."

Benny took a step forward. "Why not? It's the ultimate in living fast, dying young, leaving a good-looking corpse, then rising up to stick it to the world for the rest of eternity. You'll always be as gorgeous as you are."

"I don't want to have to kill people every night. I already look younger than I am, and I hate it. Besides, you're not even Benny; you're just something that looks like him." At least Pike sounded quieter now, a little uncertain.

"Are you so sure of that? I sure as hell feel like me. And is this you talking, or Buffy?" Ben smiled at the way Pike's eyes narrowed and mouth sagged at her name. "I mean, she's been so trustworthy so far. Good going, Pike."

Pike actually flinched. Sweet to see. "She was a mistake."

"Damned right. She dumped you like you were trash. _Trash_, Pike." Pike flinched at those words too. "I told you about those rich bitches, but what do I know, right? I told you that you can't trust them or love them. You fuck them maybe, but then you check to make sure your dick and balls are still there afterward."

"You're one to talk, with your teeth."

"I made them hard and pointy just for you." Ben saw Pike's breathing speed up a little. Interesting. He tossed his stake aside and pounced.

Pike brought his stake up wickedly fast, but Benny knocked it out of his hand. Payback time at last. _Months_ of fucking torment.... Pike's punch rocked his head back, but he had his hands around Pike's throat. Unfortunately, that stiff leather collar didn't let his move be as effective as he wanted it to be, though he had Pike backed up against the wall now. Pike's cross started to burn him before he snapped the chain, dropping it to the concrete.

An unexpected headbutt loosened Ben's grip. Sneaky boy, that Pike, as always.

He saw a sudden flash of silver in Pike's hand. Flask. Not again, not ever again. He grabbed Pike's wrist and squeezed, feeling slim bones start to grind under his fingers. Pike gasped but kept his grip. At least he couldn't uncap it while being held like this.

They were so close that Benny realized he'd been humping Pike. He could just about taste the coffee and chocolate on Pike's breath even as he took a deep whiff of sweat, transmission fluid, motor oil, and blood from the body straining against his. Welcome, welcome lust flooded back. Pike's pulse jumped as Benny licked the side of his face, luxuriating in the heat of living skin and the taste of blood and salt.

"You're not Benny. Not really," Pike said softly. Trying to fire himself up to keep resisting, because the adrenaline rush of the fight seemed to be leaving him.

Time to bring out the big guns. "That night I came over to your place because I wanted to share this cool thing that had happened to me. Okay, I did it in a really stupid way, but I told you Lothos' blood made me loopy. I wanted us to be vampires together and suck the world dry. We'd make them all pay. Hell, we wouldn't even have to change our original plans much. We still could've gotten into the van once you had it running and left LA forever. Only forever in this case would really be forever. I'm Benny, Pike. Only better now."

Pike closed his eyes and sagged. "Fuck."

"Yeah."

This put a new spin on everything, made Pike going homicidal on him feel more like a kind of loyalty Benny could appreciate. If someone'd killed Pike, he'd kill that motherfucker himself, no question. If said motherfucker had also paraded Pike's body around... it was a no-brainer. Torture and death. The holy water and electrocution had been a sign of loyalty to him past the grave.

Though it had fucking _hurt_.

Things suddenly looked more possible. "We could still do it, Pike."

"What?"

Benny pressed closer, letting his lips brush Pike's cheek. "Away. Us, together." Amilyn and his goon squad had scrapped Pike's van, but alternate wheels could always be found. Benny's victims didn't need their rides anymore, after all.

Pike looked a bit shocky, though who could blame him. His recent months hadn't been as physically agonizing as Benny's but matched his in emotional torment. Buffy had led Pike on, then left him flat. He was alone and getting attacked every night. Benny had killed Pike's boss a few nights back, and the new owner had to be wondering if keeping him on as a mechanic was worth the bending of child labor laws and if renting the apartment to someone more legal and solvent might be a better idea. Pike had to be bleeding on the inside and feeling the noose tighten around his neck. Tired, weak, and vulnerable.

Perfect.

"I can't." But Pike's normally husky voice sounded even lower and breathier.

"Do you have anything here you'd miss?"

"I don't want to be a vampire."

Pike smelled so good, so hot and alive and mouthwatering. "You don't have to be. I like you like this." And Benny did, but he also saw the possibility of Pike changing his mind on the reservations about killing that seemed to be his major objection. Vampire slaying _was_ killing, because no matter how you rationalized it, it involved striking at a creature with a weapon, determined to end its existence. You had to get past the idea of plunging a sharp object into someone's flesh with deadly intent before you could slay, and that changed things. It started you sliding down that greased slope of shifting perceptions.

Plus, Ben had succeeded in shifting Pike's perceptions many times before.

"I don't," Pike said before Benny started to kiss him hard and deep, reopening the split in his lip. Pike always had tasted good. "But I missed you," Pike whispered against Ben's mouth. "Missed you so much."

They wrapped around one another in a desperate embrace. As Benny stroked Pike's hair with one hand and wandered under Pike's waistband and over his bare ass with the other, he couldn't help feeling that what was lost now was found. This was what he'd been missing, and no one would take it away from him ever again. Not even Pike. Benny smiled as he heard the metallic clank of the flask of holy water hitting the ground.

When Benny's finger started to stroke in circles around Pike's asshole, Pike writhed and just about climbed him, murmuring, "No, Benny, no...." Well, trust would be an issue on both sides for some time to come.

"Shhh. We're good." Ben moved that hand up to stroke Pike's back in calming motions. As much as Ben would have loved to nurse off of Pike's bleeding lip all day, he had another goal, dropping to his knees, unfastening Pike's pants, and pulling away Pike's boxers. Didn't want to lose momentum, here. Any protests Pike might have made died when Benny started to suck.

Familiar sounds spilling from Pike's lips, familiar weight on Ben's tongue, familiar taste. It was like coming home.

Benny could feel Pike's pulse pounding through his cock and stroked it with his tongue. He unzipped his jeans to free his own constrained cock, pleased by the feel of cool night air against his skin. He could feel Pike getting close to orgasm in the tightening of the balls he rolled between his fingers.

His face pressed into Pike's heat and scent, on his knees blowing his best friend in a filthy alley, Benny couldn't think of a way to make it better. Then he tasted a little bit of blood too, and he knew how. He wanted to drink Pike down, with Pike moaning his name all the way... but something sharp sticking into the back of his neck distracted him. When he lifted his eyes, he saw that Pike had a stake in his hands, ready to plunge. It filled Benny with annoyance and affection all at once.

Moving carefully, he let Pike's cock slide from his mouth with a kiss, tasting a little blood from the small incisions he'd made. "Sorry. Never did this after getting vamped." Benny smiled and tongued his fang teeth, then changed his face back. "You're my first. I got a little too excited."

Pike's hands shook, but his voice sounded steady. "If you can't control yourself, I'll have to do it for you."

"_So_ butch." The threat of staking adding a little something. "You want to move that?" He flicked his tongue against the head of Pike's cock.

Pike shuddered. "You're not going to do this. I'm not stupid enough to let you blind me with sex." But he moved the stake away.

"How about love, then?" Ben stood and kissed Pike, rubbing their bare cocks against one another. Pike whimpered against his mouth and came in a gush of heat. Ben grabbed Pike's hand and stroked it down his cooler cock, getting himself off in a burst of pleasure that left his whole body feeling loose. "This is for you, Pike. Always has been; always will be. Together again. I'll watch your back; you watch mine. Like it used to be."

"This is so fucked up," Pike said softly, leaning back hard against the wall, as if for support. "So fucked up."

Ben smiled. "Yeah." He knelt again and licked Pike clean, enjoying the squirming his tongue inspired. Come didn't have anywhere near as much nutritional value as blood, but it made a nice snack. "But was that a yes or a no?"

"It's an 'I don't know what the fuck I'm doing.' I'm too tired to think." Fatigue plus his usual post-sex sleepiness had made him cranky instead of malleable, but Pike could flip over to agreeing to things easily.

"Then you should take a nap first." Ben fastened them both back up, then picked Pike up in his arms.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"Helping out."

"Oh." Pike started to snuggle, then his eyelids jerked open before drooping again. "No, you have to put me down." But he didn't fight to get loose.

Benny started walking with Pike clutched in his arms like a beloved pet. "Nope." He had his den nearby and the advantage of being stronger, better fed, and far more awake. He had the energy to work on Pike, who always had to be talked around into things.

Fortunately, no one had more experience at that than Ben.

 

### End


End file.
